


Cuando me recuerdas

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Oportunidades [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M, Pre-Slash Scorbus, postguerra, posthogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen un encuentro predecible y uno más inesperado, que los hace revivir un pasado distante. A pesar de serlo, ninguno lo ha olvidado.





	Cuando me recuerdas

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Romance.
> 
> Claves: AU Drarry, siguiendo algunos de los lineamientos del canon, segunda parte de la trilogía "Oportunidades".
> 
> Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

En la sala de una mansión en Wiltshire, Draco Malfoy ocupa un mullido sillón frente a la ventana que da al patio. Ojos grises, que rara vez brillan, están fijos en la extensión de césped que le presenta el terreno más allá de los cristales.

El día anterior apenas, ha dejado a su hijo, _su único hijo,_ en el andén 9¾, y ha visto el expreso rojo, ruidoso, familiar, que se lo arrancó de las manos. Confía en que esté bien.

Alguien entra a la sala sin hacer más ruido del necesario; pies ligeros, andar calmado, el roce de la tela de una larga falda. Un instante más tarde, Astoria se sienta en el reposabrazos junto a él, y se inclina para besarle la mejilla.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —Pregunta, con la misma suavidad con que habló a su hijo la primera vez que se cayó al intentar correr.

Él sacude la cabeza. No hay más palabras entre ellos.

En el fondo, Draco está agradecido de tener ese tipo de compañera, aunque sus pensamientos estén sueltos, confusos, y no pueda decirle cuánto aprecia que no insista.

* * *

En el cuarto principal de una casa en Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter se ha negado a levantarse de la cama esa misma mañana. Está tumbado de espaldas, las manos unidas a la altura del pecho, los dedos rozando la snitch dejada de 'legado' de Dumbledore, ahora desgastada, desde que ha tomado ese mal hábito de frotarla cada vez que está pensativo.

El día anterior, sus dos hijos han partido al colegio de magia. El mayor, rumbo al tercer año, y el que le sigue, Albus, a primero. La única que queda en casa, de los Potter-Weasley, es Lily, su preciosa Lily.

Debería haberse levantado temprano, prepararle el desayuno, besarle la cabeza, jugar con ella. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, derramó varias lágrimas cuando observó partir a sus hermanos mayores, y cayó en cuenta, al fin, de que se quedaría sola.

Cuando despertó, no fue capaz de moverse. La imagen de ayer, _su_ imagen, seguía grabada en sus párpados.

En algún punto de la mañana, la puerta se abre, Ginevra se asoma, hace una pregunta. Él se limita a mirarla desde la cama. No ha dejado de mover la pelotita dorada entre los dedos, y por la manera en que reacciona, supone que ella ha comprendido el punto, sin necesidad de que se lo diga.

Tal vez un día se lo explicaría. Tal vez no.

Tenía por seguro que no sería esa mañana.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió el dichoso día anterior, un primero de septiembre de 2017, motivo de que estos dos magos tan diferentes, no quieran ni emitir una simple palabra, era el evento al que fueron reticentes los últimos años pero que sabían, inevitablemente, que se daría, desde el descubrimiento individual, sorpresivo y repentino, de que sus hijos nacieron con unos meses de diferencia.

La partida a Hogwarts.

La partida, _al mismo tiempo,_ a Hogwarts.

Por un lado, Harry se levanta somnoliento pero entusiasmado, en medio del caos que es tener dos niños, casi adolescentes, alistando sus baúles a último minuto, una histérica Ginny y una refunfuñada Lily, que todavía no podía creer que sus hermanos se irían por los próximos meses y ella no. En el otro extremo, Draco recibe a su primogénito en el comedor, desayunan sin prisas, Astoria vuelve a revisar, con los elfos, si el equipaje está completo, y le entrega la bolsa de dulces que le ha conseguido, 'para hacer amigos', dice.

Llegan en momentos diferentes, a ritmos que no podrían haber sido más distintos también.

Scorpius podría haber subido primero, si no se hubiese distraído con la charla con su madre. Albus podría haberse zafado del abrazo de la suya, o no haber platicado con su padre.

Scorpius podría haberlos abrazado un instante más. Albus podría no haber hecho lo mismo con su hermana.

Scorpius podría haberse olvidado de algo. Albus podría haber ignorado a James.

Si uno de ellos hubiese ido más tarde, o más temprano, esas dos familias no habrían estado de pie en el andén a la vez.

Pero, de ser así, era probable que tanto Ginny como Astoria hubiesen querido que se quedaran para la despedida de sus hijos. Ginny habría abrazado a su pequeña niña, en un intento de consolarse mutuamente. Astoria igual lo habría agarrado del brazo, con esa firme fragilidad que le daba la maldición de los Greengrass.

Entonces habría ocurrido, fuese como fuese. Si Scorpius corría hacia el tren, o si Albus se quedaba atrás, o si ambas mujeres eran distraídas-

_Tenía que pasar._

Tenía que pasar, por lo que iba a darse, sin importar las circunstancias.

Y el temido vistazo estaba ahí, casi por accidente.

Harry acababa de ofrecerle la mano a su hija cuando se dio la vuelta. Draco llevaba a su esposa del brazo.

Entre un mar de personas, dos miradas se localizaron, como si hubiesen sido hechas para encontrarse la una a la otra, en cualquier situación. Como si aún estuviesen acostumbrados a hallarse. Como si, _pese a todo,_ todavía se buscasen.

Harry contiene la respiración, deja de atender a las palabras de la mujer que lo acompaña. Draco se ha detenido, requiere de un esfuerzo imposible tragar el nudo que le cierra la garganta.

 _Duele_. Es ese tipo de dolor anhelante, que presiona el pecho y se extiende por el cuerpo, que es vacío y demasiado peso a la vez.

Es el dolor que les recuerda lo que tuvieron, y ya no está.

Así que para superar el momento, Draco se obliga a darle un escueto asentimiento. Y para cuando Harry logra separar los labios, lo que fuese a decir atrapado en su boca, el matrimonio Malfoy ya se ha Aparecido y no están en el andén.

Y Harry carga a su hija, como si aún tuviese cinco años, y le dice que irán por helado, y se niega a mirar a su esposa que se pregunta qué ha ocurrido para que le tiemble la voz, la sonrisa, el aliento.

Y Draco se sienta junto a los rosales de su madre y piensa, y piensa, y _recuerda_ , y Astoria lo observa en silencio, con una expresión de triste afecto.

Pero está bien, porque ha sido la misión que se impusieron y lo han superado. Y si tienen suerte, les será más fácil cuando los busquen por las vacaciones de navidad, y no se encontrarán por los próximos años, más que a metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, ¿cuándo Harry Potter, o Draco Malfoy, han tenido un poco de suerte?

* * *

De pronto, es el verano entre el primer y el segundo año, Godric's Hollow está lleno de risas y voces, y fuegos artificiales mágicos, y Harry no se explica la presencia de dos cabezas rubias que resaltan entre tanto pelirrojo.

Albus ha corrido a recibir a su 'invitado especial', el famoso amigo del que ha hablado en cada carta y en vacaciones, y que los Weasley empezaban a considerar imaginario.

Es mera casualidad que el dichoso amigo sea Scorpius Malfoy y su padre lo haya acompañado a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

_O tal vez no._

O tal vez era igual que con el andén 9¾ y tenía que pasar, ¿cómo iban a saberlo?

Albus está contento, Scorpius aún más. Draco se ha quedado solo en terreno posiblemente hostil y se nota que busca algún punto tranquilo, donde la atención del clan Weasley no se centre en él, y pueda mantener un ojo en su hijo, arrastrado de lado a lado por el segundo de los Potter.

Así que sus hijos son amigos.

Así que están en el mismo sitio, por voluntad propia _(más o menos),_ y sin una obligación que les dicte qué hacer antes de salir de ahí.

Así que, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, incluso cuando ambos acordaron, consigo mismos y en el máximo secreto, no verse. No buscarse. No insistir.

_Lo hacen._

Dos miradas vuelven a encontrarse, el mundo se difumina en torno a ellos. No existe nada que importe más.

Es la misma reacción absurda que les recuerda a una caótica adolescencia, a una imprudencia de parte de ambos, a un secreto bien guardado en el sexto año.

Hay quien dice que los enemigos más grandes, una vez dejados a solas, se entenderían mejor que nadie.

Compartimientos con las cortinas corridas, la capa de invisibilidad una fiel aliada, el baño de Prefectos, el vestidor del campo de Quidditch, la Sala de los Menesteres. Sonidos húmedos y un choque de pieles, y roces suaves, palabras de afecto que se murmuran contra el oído de alguien adormecido, y que no necesitan hallar respuesta en ninguna parte. Abrazos fuertes, _tan fuertes_ , promesas que se iban con el viento.

Un 'lo siento'.

Un 'tengo que hacerlo'.

Un 'no lo entiendo'.

Uno dice que lo ama, el otro también lo hace. _Luego todo se disuelve_.

Los recuerdos se arremolinan, golpeando dentro de ellos con la fuerza de una bludger recién desatada. Nadie nota cómo se estremecen, nadie nota el cambio en sus miradas.

Harry se deshace bajo ese peso infinito en que se han convertido las memorias. Draco tiene pies de plomo y no encuentra su voz, la capacidad para hablar ha quedado relegada a un segundo plano.

Ni siquiera se han acercado.

No lo han hecho, físicamente hablando, pero sí de un modo en que no lo harían con nadie más.

Desde un lado del patio, Draco une las manos sobre la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón, el apoyo en el suelo es firme, duro, lo ayuda a conservar el equilibrio que no puede lograr por sí mismo. Los ojos grises tienen más preguntas de las que sabría responder.

En el extremo opuesto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Harry intenta mantener la calma, demostrarle que está bien, no hay razón para sentir un repentino vértigo que transforma ese mundo creado para ellos dos.

Después Albus corre hacia su padre, para presentarle al otro niño, y el hechizo se rompe. Hay una fiesta, hay más personas, ellos siguen lejos.

_En apariencia, al menos._

* * *

Harry lo ve cuando está por atravesar el umbral de la cocina. No está seguro de qué lo ha llevado ahí; el instinto le advierte que podría haber sido el refugio que encontró, desde el que, gracias a la ventana sobre el fregadero, todavía observa el jardín y a los niños que juegan en este.

Draco está de espaldas al pasillo, la cadera apoyada en la orilla de una encimera. Se ha desabrochado el botón superior de la capa gruesa y elegante, poco práctica para el verano, y el bastón yace, olvidado, a su lado.

Harry debería buscar algo, pero ya no puede recordar qué es. Se acerca, despacio, vacilante. Dar un paso hacia él se siente igual que revivir la caminata hacia el duelo final con Lord Voldemort.

Sabe que el otro hombre no lo matará. No lo caza, no pretende lanzarle un Avada.

Pero es peor, _mil veces peor_ , porque están construidos por vacíos que les absorben la vida, ruinas falsamente edificadas para ser monumentos, y al más mínimo toque, podrían derrumbarse y dejar ver a los adolescentes heridos que viven en alguna parte de ellos.

Esos que se escapaban juntos a los rosales y bailaban bajo la luz de la luna, esos que se salpicaban a orillas del Lago Negro en primavera, y se tumbaban, escondidos, en la Casa de los Gritos.

Hay tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones que los azotan, y tan pocas palabras con las que puedan expresarlas.

Harry se para a un lado de él. Draco no se mueve.

Reina el silencio. Ambos tienen los ojos puestos en la ventana, y de pronto, una oleada de magia corre las cortinas para cubrirlas (o para cubrirlos a ellos), y ninguno dirá quién lo hizo.

Se miran de reojo. Las sensaciones se hacen más fuertes. Una tempestad que se desata, magia libre circulando, emociones que no vale la pena reprimir.

Es Draco quien suelta una temblorosa exhalación y vuelve a observar al frente, como si tuviese un gran interés en la ventana ahora cerrada.

—…no puedo creer que te casaras con la Comadreja niña —Dice, de pronto, y ese tono de voz es tan conocido, tan suave, _tan Draco_ ; burla maliciosa, diversión poco disimulada, el atisbo del odio que acecha y espera.

—Ginny —Corrige, sin ganas.

—Decías que _era_ como tu hermana.

— _Era_ como mi hermana —Reconoce Harry, con expresión culpable.

Aquello le trae el _déjà vu_ de una escena que tenía palabras similares. Un Draco que se ruborizaba de pura rabia, los puños apretados, la amenaza latente en el aire. Tenían dieciséis años. Chicos con una guerra que se les venía encima, y todavía lo bastante inmaduros para discutir a causa de los celos.

_Eran buenos tiempos._

—Tuviste tres hijos con ella —Draco suelta un indignado bufido, y él intenta no sonreír, _en serio lo intenta,_ pero se siente como si los años jamás hubiesen transcurrido, y podría pensar que es un adolescente a punto de enfrentar lo que sería la peor época de su vida, sin saberlo, todavía resguardado en un amor del que no hablaba con nadie.

—Quería una familia grande —Se excusa, con suavidad, y entrechoca sus hombros. El contacto es electrizante, a pesar de no ser _nada_ —. Tú te casaste con alguien menor. Asaltacunas.

Draco frunce el ceño, de forma apenas perceptible.

—Tú también eres menor.

Y de vuelta al silencio.

Algunos recuerdos se suceden dentro de su cabeza, momentos perdidos y recuperados en las noches en que fantasea solo. Una pregunta estúpida, conversaciones sin sentido. Un Harry de dieciséis años dice que deberían casarse cuando todo acabe, el Draco adolescente calla.

Luego dice _"eres menor que yo, un mestizo, y el enemigo, y a mi padre le daría un infarto",_ pero ambos saben que no es una respuesta negativa.

Harry sonríe para sí mismo. No se ha dado cuenta de que Draco vuelve a observarlo.

—Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Veinte años?

La respuesta se demora un poco más.

—Sólo diecinueve.

—El próximo año van a conmemorar la Batalla de Hogwarts en grande —Comenta, en voz baja. No sabe por qué se hablan como si se tratase de un secreto, no han dicho nada malo.

_Sólo sienten que sí debe mantenerse entre ellos._

—Nunca he ido a esa celebración.

—Yo tampoco —Admite Harry, ganándose una mirada extrañada.

— _El Profeta_ dijo una vez que te darían la Orden de Merlín allá.

—Me la mandaron vía lechuza cuando no aparecí.

Harry sonríe, como un niño que cuenta su última travesura a alguien de fiar, que sabe que no lo va a reprender. Draco aprieta los labios y menea la cabeza, la sonrisa que debe contener lo delata.

Se siente como si fuesen los chicos que se sentaban junto al lago, bajo la capa, y hablaban de todo, y nadie podía detenerlos.

—Sigues siendo terrible y admirado a pesar de eso, _San Potter._

Harry ríe. Draco también. Ambos sonidos se combinan a la perfección para llenar el área desierta.

Es reflejante, es familiar. Es como recuperar algo amado.

_O a alguien._

—Lo sé —Harry se gira, apoya las manos en el borde de la encimera. Sus dedos rozan una de las mangas de la túnica del otro. Quizás es a propósito, quizás no—, es parte de mi encanto.

—¿El encanto rebelde que hizo que te desincorporaran del escuadrón de Aurores por seis meses?

Harry lo mira, boquiabierto. Él eleva la barbilla y espera la respuesta, una ceja perfecta arqueada en su dirección.

— _El Profeta_ está muy bien informado, ¿no?

—Skeeter procura mantenernos al día sobre las aventuras domésticas del gran héroe de Gran Bretaña —Lo pronuncia con falsa solemnidad, y Harry le da un codazo a manera de reprimenda.

Se comportan como adolescentes. Es absurdo.

_Ninguno da señales de notarlo._

—Hace mucho no leo _El Profeta_ —Confiesa. Como otra simple casualidad para agregar a la lista, Draco ha apoyado los codos en la encimera, y sus manos están a menor distancia ahora.

—Bien, porque es pura basura. No vale los knuts que inviertes en la paquetería.

Harry apenas lo oye. Sus dedos se rozan. Draco tiene la piel fría.

Le hace pensar en noches en la Torre de Astronomía, en débiles quejidos a causa de la temperatura, amuletos de calor. Cuando Harry lo tenía entre sus brazos, eran una combinación de frío-calidez, y él le decía que era increíble que siempre, _siempre,_ estuviese cálido. En las noches de pesadillas, cuando era la gelidez de la piel de Draco contra su rostro, al ocultar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, lo que le decía que era cierto, que el sueño había terminado ya.

Los entrelaza, despacio. Todavía encajan, como si hubiesen sido hechos para sostenerse.

El súbito vértigo está de regreso, contiene la respiración. Junto a él, Draco parece en shock.

Después desliza la mano más cerca, y Harry siente que podría echarse a llorar, porque los cosquilleos son los mismos de ese entonces, a pesar de los años transcurridos.

El silencio se extiende por un rato, mientras ambos se deleitan con oleada tras oleada de emociones perdidas, enterradas bajo una capa tan delgada, que no es sorpresa que estén reapareciendo. Ninguno ha pensado en forzarse a olvidar. Ninguno ha intentado borrarlas.

_Un secreto tan importante permanece como un secreto durante toda la vida._

—No puedo creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que era tu hijo, cuando Scorpius me habló de lo imprudente que era —Comentó tras un momento. Draco habla del chico con afecto, Harry quiere reírse de la envidia que lo inunda y luego se deshace.

En otra época, también hablaba de él así.

—Yo sí que no tuve pistas —Declaró. Draco se ha puesto a dibujar círculos imaginarios en su dorso, con el pulgar, y no deja de estremecerse cuando cada uno llega al final y se cierra; solía ser un hábito de cuando pensaba en un asunto relevante—, el niño no se parece a ti más que en cómo se ve.

—Esa era la idea. Me enorgullece que sea así.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Draco frunce los labios.

—¿Debería?

Él se encoge de hombros. No es quien para darle consejos de paternidad.

Un apretón leve en su mano le agradece la recomendación. Harry no puede despegar la mirada de su agarre, los dedos con anillos, la piel pálida.

¿Cómo es posible que se sienta igual que si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que estuvieron así? De pronto, el lapso de tiempo separados, los años distanciados por el bien de cada uno, se desvanecen, pierden importancia.

Harry siente que podría inclinarse y atrapar sus labios, y cerrar los ojos y maravillarse, y al abrirlos, estarían en la Sala de los Menesteres o la Casa de los Gritos.

Draco tiene la impresión de ser más ligero, de que las cargas son más fáciles de llevar. La mano entre la suya es lo único que se siente real en un mundo que, de un momento a otro, le es ajeno y extraño, y es que la idea de compartir su vida con alguien más que Harry-

Era imposible. Carecía de sentido.

_Y ahí estaban._

—Supongo que tienen más suerte que nosotros —Opina, carraspeando para oírse mejor. Harry tiene una sonrisa débil, está claro que llevan la misma línea de pensamiento.

Incluso ahora, puede decir lo que hay en esa cabeza despeinada y testaruda. Reconoce los gestos, la forma cautelosa de moverse, el cómo cambia el agarre en su mano y se posiciona frente a él.

Ha quedado atrapado entre su cuerpo y la encimera, y es estúpido, porque se siente como si fuese recibido de vuelta en su hogar.

Esos ojos verdes no han cambiado. Si vacía su mente, será el Harry adolescente quien lo mire con cariño, quien observe sus labios luego, y pida permiso en silencio para besarlo. Y él, en otro tiempo, se lo hubiese dado.

Draco toma una bocanada de aire. Están _demasiado_ cerca.

Parpadea, y de inmediato, se percata de que sus labios están a milímetros de rozarse. _Un poco más_. Un impulso, un empujón, un tirón.

El anhelo lo quema por dentro. Ha deseado ese momento desde el instante en que recibió el último, la despedida en el Londres muggle, el aviso resignado de que no asistiría al séptimo año por la guerra que se avecinaba, y ellos serían separados por kilómetros sin final.

La única ocasión en que pasearon en público, de la mano, fue aquella mañana en el área comercial, apartados de los magos. Las sonrisas, las conversaciones, compras juntos, besos a escondidas, miradas cómplices.

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, aquella podría haber sido su vida, _juntos_.

Draco aprieta los párpados. La añoranza antigua, a la que se ha acostumbrado, es apartada por la presencia firme, cálida, próxima, que la crea en primer lugar.

—…tu hijo está cumpliendo años, Harry —Murmura. Los labios de ambos se tocan en cada palabra, ¿cómo han llegado a ese punto?

_¿Cómo lo han permitido?_

Tenían buenas razones para cortar todo contacto durante esos años. Esa, quizás, era la principal.

Entreabre los ojos, tenso. Sabe que no habrá más barreras, no opondría resistencia alguna si captura sus labios, si lo encarcela en los muros de su abrazo.

Podría derretirse ahí mismo. Podría dejar que el corazón se le llene, se le acelere, se le salga del pecho. Volvería a ser el chico que se burlaba frente a todos, y quería besarlo una y otra vez, cuando se quedaban a solas.

Pero Harry no lo hace. El doloroso entendimiento se le dibuja en la expresión, aunque no deja de tenerlo encerrado entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Draco no tiene quejas al respecto.

Cuando sus labios se desvían y presionan un beso en la comisura de los suyos, respira profundo, y se maravilla con la sensación de recibir una brisa fresca, de recuperarse, de que el mundo, ante ese contacto, era un poco más amable. Harry besa su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula, detrás de su oreja.

Deja caer la cabeza y la frente presiona su hombro, se esconde en su cuello. Draco apenas consigue respirar, el cuerpo entero le hormiguea.

Alza los brazos, se sujeta de él. Las manos tantean sus costados. Lo abraza. Harry también lo hace.

Forma puños con la tela de su camiseta, tiene la impresión de ser un náufrago aferrado a la única posibilidad de salvación que le queda. No sabe por qué, le recuerda a la primera vez que durmieron juntos; el temor, las dudas, la cautela, la idea tonta de la próxima traición, y la burbuja que los atrapó cuando se descubrieron todavía juntos a la mañana siguiente, en paz, contentos, y supieron que se correspondían.

—…lo arruinas —Murmura Harry, pero hay una nota de agradecimiento en su voz que él reconoce.

No aquí.

No ahora.

_No cerca de ellos._

Astoria está enferma, en la Mansión, y Ginny con su familia, en el patio. Los niños corren por el jardín, no escuchan sus voces. Tampoco hace falta.

Incluso si tienen un mundo que sólo existe para ambos, sus acciones allí, tendrán consecuencias en _ese_ otro lugar, el raro, el frío, el que los obliga a convivir con más personas y fingir que nunca han explorado el cuerpo del otro a oscuras y oído sobre sus miedos.

—Es mi especialidad —Draco intenta reír. El sonido es hueco. Lo odia. Sujeta a Harry con más fuerza; él lo imita.

Se siente como volver a casa, después de un viaje largo que no querían repetir. Si pudiesen quedarse así-

Pero no pueden. _No deben_.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que a pesar de pertenecerse uno al otro, tienen deberes con terceros. Ninguno puede abandonar, de repente.

Draco oculta el rostro en el cabello desordenado que le cosquillear la mejilla, inhala. Quiere que el olor se le impregne, que le quede grabado en la memoria, de una manera tan fuerte que lo perciba esa noche contra la almohada.

Harry está temblando, débilmente, cuando se aparta con un paso hacia atrás. Hay un vacío que se le expande por el cuerpo al soltarlo. Están por estrellarse contra la realidad.

 _Se ha acabado su tiempo_. Deberían estar acostumbrados, ¿no vivían desde antes con los momentos robados?

Si pasan cinco años, diez, veinte años más, y pueden volver a ese mundo secreto por unos instantes, valdrá la pena. El amor te hace paciente, considerado. Todo se vuelve más valioso si está relacionado al otro.

—Dime algo —Ya no quedan razones para ocultar el temblor de su voz. Harry se muerde el labio y asiente, para instarlo a seguir—, cuando me recuerdas, ¿todavía te sientes… _así_?

Un asentimiento frenético le responde, mientras él intenta dar con su voz, contener el llanto.

— _Siempre_.

Draco se esfuerza en disimular el nudo en su garganta. _No puede hacerlo._

—Yo también…—Se le quiebra la voz por completo. Se abalanza sobre él, los brazos vuelven a rodearlo—, yo- también —Repite, apenas audible.

En otra época, aquella no sería más que la temporal despedida cuando cada uno debe volver a su Sala Común, protestas sobre las horas de clase que se avecinaban, besos 'de más'. Si cierran los ojos y se concentran, pueden imaginar que es así, y se encontrarán al día siguiente, para repetir la incursión a ese pequeño mundo que no es para nadie más que ellos.

* * *

—Despídete, Scorpius.

—Hasta la otra, señor Potter, gracias por invitarme —El niño es la imagen de la inocencia misma al sonreír a Harry, y aunque él le dice que está feliz de que haya asistido, en el fondo, se pregunta si Draco no hubiese crecido igual, sin la amenaza latente de una guerra.

Quizás sí. Las vidas de ambos habrían sido tan diferentes entonces.

Podrían tener aquella vida que experimentaron ese último día, a los diecisiete y dieciséis, en la que paseaban juntos por una calle concurrida, y a nadie le importaba quiénes eran o qué hacían.

Los niños han terminado de despedirse, con las respectivas promesas de escribirse por el resto del verano y encontrarse el primero de septiembre en la estación. Draco le ha extendido la mano. La escena también le es familiar y es difícil no sonreír.

—Hasta la próxima, Potter —Oh, qué condescendiente, qué educado, qué maduro. De no sentir las miradas fijas de sus hijos, se habría reído.

En cambio, estrecha su mano. El contacto lo llena de una sensación de maravilla que sólo podría comparar con capturar la snitch, o poner fin a una guerra mágica.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Hasta luego, Malfoy.

Draco le da un último asentimiento escueto, él lo regresa. Pone la mano en el hombro de su hijo, y el resto de la conversación no necesita palabras.

_Quiero quedarme._

_Quiero que te quedes._

_Pero no puedo._

_Pero no puedes._

Aprieta los párpados un instante. Al abrirlos, de nuevo, la Aparición ya se los ha llevado, y Albus tira de su brazo para volver al patio con los demás.


End file.
